


It's A Secret

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, I'm real bad at titles, Kissing, Logan is real good at video games, M/M, Virgil curses in all my fics apparently, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Virgil's having some trouble and Logan helps out.





	It's A Secret

"What the actual- how the _fuck_ am I supposed to beat this level?" Virgil shouted at the TV screen as his character died for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Ugh, this is impossible; these stupid jumps and the platforms won't stay still..." he muttered, brows furrowing as he tried again. Virgil barely acknowledged the footsteps coming towards him until he felt someone sit beside him on the couch.

 

"Still having trouble, I see?" Logan asked gently, watching Virgil's character just barely miss the platform and fall once again to his death. Virgil groaned as the level reset.

 

"Yeah, this level is so fucking irritating. I keep mistiming my jumps and the platforms keep moving when I don't expect them to." Virgil leaned back on the couch and sighed, looking over at Logan. The logical side gave Virgil a soft smile. "Would you mind if I tried?"

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow but handed Logan the controller. "Um... yeah, I mean you can try." Logan took the controller and stared at the platforms on the screen for a few long minutes.

 

"Um, Logan, buddy, you gonna start playing?" Logan nodded and began moving through the level with apparent ease. Virgil could only watch in wide-eyed amazement as Logan got the character to the goal in less than ten minutes.

 

"Dude... what the hell, man, you're _awesome_ at this!"

 

Logan paused the game and handed the controller back to Virgil. "Yes, I'm glad I could help. Well I should probably go back up to my room, I need to finish up some things. Thank you for allowing me to play." Logan stood up from the couch but Virgil grabbed his hand before he could walk away. 

 

"Hey, no, um... could you stay for a bit longer?" Virgil bit his lower lip nervously. Logan looked down at their linked hands, a faint pink tinging his cheeks. "I... suppose I could stay for a while longer." Logan sat down again, not letting go of Virgil's hand. 

 

"So how did you do that crazy level and not die? I've been at it for like an hour and a half with no luck," Virgil asked, trying to keep his voice even.

 

"It's a secret," Logan smirked, gently squeezing his hand and moving closer to the anxious side. Virgil blushed and stole a quick glance at Logan's lips. "A secret?" 

 

"Yes, a secret," Logan replied, moving his face closer to Virgil's.

 

"You wanna tell me what that secret is, Lo?" 

 

"Maybe." Their lips were nearly touching at this point. Virgil's heart was racing. Was Logan _flirting_ with him? Since when did _Logan_ know how to flirt? Before he could register what was happening or decide what to do or say next, Logan kissed him. 

 

Virgil froze for a moment, then kissed back, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck. The logical side pulled Virgil into his lap. Virgil gasped in surprise but didn't stop making out with Logan. The controller fell to the floor, video game forgotten as they lost themselves in the kiss. 

 

They didn't even hear Patton stifle his giggles from the doorway or Roman muttering under his breath. "I can't believe he made the first move. You won that bet, Padre," he whispered as he handed Patton a cookie.


End file.
